Almost Easy
by mariachillin
Summary: Jacob betrays Renesmee's trust and her and her family is none too happy about it. How should she handle it? ONE-SHOT. Rated T for very strong language.


**(A/N: I totally couldn't get this song out of my head and was extremely hyped off caffeinated drinks. And so here's a piece of my brain. You can have it :) Renesmee's POV. )**

**I don't own Twilight. And I don't own the song Almost Easy either. Big ups to Stephanie Meyers and Avenged Sevenfold. **

Almost Easy

I can't believe this bitch. I simply cannot believe her. Did she really think that I wouldn't find out? That I wouldn't see it in the way he looked at me? Did she think he wouldn't feel guilty? Did she _seriously_ not realize that we had enough issues on our own without her _stomping _on our already thin ice? She mustn't have.

I'm going to murder her.

I let a growl escape my lips as I plotted her deliberate, painful death. That bitch has fucked over the wrong half-vampire and fucked the wrong damn werewolf.

When Jacob had first come to me this morning, I could tell off buck that something was wrong. I waited though, not saying a word because I knew that it wouldn't be long before he spilled the beans. So I looked him all mother-like, I mean, like a serious housewife type, 'where the hell were you last night' look. And fuck if I'm not right on the money 'cause in less than 3 minutes he's all, "I had sex with Leah last night."

WHAT THE FUUUCCCKK???!!!

I was at a loss for words. He did _what_? With _who_? Now my mouth is hanging open like I've got goddamn lock-jaw. I must have heard him wrong. There is no way that he just said what I think he said. So I close my mouth and shake my head a bit frantically, reassuring myself that I'm hearing shit now.

"What?" I say, fully ready to laugh. I mean, there's got to be a punch line to this sick, twisted joke, right?

He looks up nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "I, uh, I had sex last night. With Leah."

One look at me tells him that his life is about to over in five, four, three, two…

"It was a complete accident and the biggest mistake I could possibly make, Ness!" He rushes to explain. "I swear to God! We were drinking and then she was all on me and shit and then she was kissing on my neck and then unzipping my pants and then…"

And then… And then… And then…

I tune him out. As if I need a play by play of the night. I'm pissed enough as it is. I halfway want to run home and scream, "Daddy! Daddy! Kick his ass for me!" but I won't. I want full credit for this homicide.

This _double_ homicide.

I take a deep breath. And another. And about three more. Before I know it, I'm shaking and my hands are balled up into fist and I know I'm just about ready to lose it when I start talking to myself.

"It's okay Nessie girl. Breath. We'll take care of it. Don't kill him _yet_. Think this through. How will you do it? Where will you hide the body? We need a plan. Be easy, it'll be just fine."

By this time, Jake looks mortified. And he damned well should be. I _trusted_ this bastard.

I calm myself. And he just sits there. With the audacity to look confused. I exhale loudly. Shit, _I'm_ the one with the actual right to be confused. How the hell did this happen?

"Okay Jake," I say. I mean, what else could I say? 'Oh, Jake, we can work this!' No, the hell we cannot. 'How could you?!' I don't think I really wanted to know. 'Fuck it, it's whatever.' It most certainly is not.

His head snaps up from looking at the ground.

"Huh?"

I snort, mirthlessly. What an idiot. I don't even have a response because my throat is constricted with, what is this, grief? It's starting to settle in my brain that Jacob Black _cheated_ on me with a girl whom I hate and who hates me too. He crossed the line. Not that I'd want him to cheat at all, but to cheat with the enemy just makes it all the worse. Now she can gloat in my face and smirk that hideous smirk when she sees me. That smirk that screams, 'Ha! I fucked your man and, boy, was it good!'

Now you see why I want her dead? I just can't take it.

I walk home from the forest, not even bothering to run like I usually do. No, I want to wallow in pain and pity myself. I was good girlfriend. Jake and I shared plenty of good times. We laughed, joked, wrestled, teased each other. We did fucking _everything_ together. I _loved_ him. Hell, I still do. Guess that's why it hurts so badly. Great.

As I walk up to the big house—I didn't want to go to the cottage, though it probably would've been a better idea—Edward is already on the front porch, fuming.

"Where is he?" he asks in a deadly voice. If I didn't feel so miserable, I think _I'd_ be scared straight and the anger isn't even directed at me.

I shrug, still unable to speak. I can't even look anywhere else but at my old Chucks that wear so often that there are tiny rips all over them. I played football with Jake in these shoes once. I remember because I almost broke my damn ankle in a hole in the clearing. But Jacob caught me right before I fell, like we were in some cheesy romance movie. I sighed.

Edward then gathered me in his arms, hearing my thoughts; and then came the water works. I don't think I had ever cried like this before. This was a new kind of hurt. It was gut-wrenching. Like someone had stabbed me in the gut and was continuing to do so. And the more I thought about it, the harder and the deeper the knife cut. I was a wreck.

It wasn't long before the rest of the Cullen clan was out of the house. Mere seconds, actually. They had never witnessed me in this kind of distress before.

"What the hell?!" That was Emmet.

"What's going on here?!" And that was Jasper.

"Oh my God, Renesmee, sweetie!" That was Esme.

"I can't see how this is going to turn out!" Alice, of course.

A growl and some hissing; that would be my lovely mother, Bella.

"That bastard!" Ah, and that would be Rosalie.

Carlisle was either silent or at the hospital. I didn't care enough to look up from my father's chest to find out. I was feeling all kinds of hurt. Shame. Embarrassment. How could Jacob do this to me? It kept running in my mind like instant replay and I knew Edward could see it, 'cause every time I took it from the top, he'd pull me closer and closer.

Okay girlie, pull yourself together. You can get through this. Breath dammit!

I hadn't even realized that this little pity party had been moved into the house. The crying subdued and the living room was silent, save my errant breathing and sniffling hiccups.

"Renesmee, what happened love?" Esme asked, breaking the silence.

I sniffed a few more times, gathering my brain before recapping the whole thing to all of them. Emmet punched the wall, fist going right through it, and swore loudly. He was just on his way to the door when Edward stopped him, speeding across the room to block the living room doorway. "Emmet, no. The treaty."

"Damn the treaty, he hurt my fuckin' niece!"

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed as if he didn't need to be reminded. Still standing in the doorway, he spoke calmly, "As much as I'd like to rip him apart myself, we cannot."

Emmet was hearing none of it though as he tried to push through anyway.

"Please, Em."

Everyone turned at the sound of my quiet plea. Emmet looked as if I had told him no more Christmas. Not that the holiday mattered much to him. Just sayin.

"But, Nessie…"

"No," I said a little more forcibly. I was going to get over this. I mean, hey, what's the saying, 'two tears in a bucket; fuck it'. Well, that just became my new life motto. I take a deep breath and jump up, shocking the piss out all of them.

"I'm good!" I say.

They all look at me like I've gone apeshit, and I can't help but laugh a little at their expressions. "Seriously guys. I'll be alright. I promise I won't go all emo on you."

I walk out of the room before they can even say anything. I need to clear my mind so I grab my iPod out of Edward's old room, where I've been shacking up lately, and head out the door. My car is in the garage--a bright green Camaro, which was a gift from Alice--and I hop in the driver's seat with a need for speed. Plugging my iPod to the stereo, I change my settings to repeat and blast 'For a Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic' by Paramore. Before I know it, I'm hitting a buck-ten on the highway, singing at the top of my lungs. Or screeching, if you may. But I know everything will be _just_ fine and as far as I'm concerned, Jacob can lick balls.

Three weeks passed relatively quickly and I found myself almost over the whole situation. I'd say about 85% over it. That's pretty damned good, considering the state I was in. I hadn't even bothered myself with the thought lately. I just occupied my time listening to music, driving around the town, and hanging with my half-vampire, best friend Lulu. She'd joined us about two years ago. I saw her as my sister and my family welcomed her with open arms. As a niece and daughter, just like me. Most of the time, we were out on the town, turning down guys and buying shoes. Nothing too girly though; mostly Vans and Converse. We didn't do the 'high heel' thing. Rosalie and Alice had it down pact.

Today though, Lulu was out with some guy friend she had acquired. She was doing the 'human' thing now. None of them would last, which she knew, so she just fooled around with a few here and there, breaking their hearts in the end. She was bored, and I couldn't blame her. I mean what the hell can two _half _vampires do? We can't just fall in love with _anybody_. They'd soon noticed that we weren't getting any older. Christ. This only brought on thoughts of Jacob. _He _was supposed to be my mate. My _forever_. The one who I'd stay young with forever. But he belonged to Leah now. Or did he? I didn't know what they had going on. And I didn't really care.

I skipped some rocks. I was at this lake, on the west edge of the forest. It was a real chill spot, especially during times when you just wanted to be alone. Or when I wanted to think about Jake and how he left me for that whore.

Stop thinking about it, Ness.

So I did. But that goal was squashed quickly when footsteps sounded off behind me. I didn't even have to turn around. I could _smell_ him.

"Ness."

The nerve of this asshole! To speak my name so simply, as if he didn't just recently put a huge crack down the middle of my soul three weeks, two days, and approximately 6 hours ago. Yeah, it was _that_ serious. I spun around on my heel, stomping furiously towards him, stopping about two feet away.

"How _dare_ you?!" By now, I'm ready to vent out everything I didn't say, _couldn't_ say, to him three weeks ago. "You fuck that _slutbucket_ werebitch, then you tell me all matter-of-factly like its nothing to it, and then you come to _my_ fucking happy place and _speak_ to me like nothing ever happened. HOW DARE YOU!?" I scream.

This rat bastard doesn't even seem fazed. "Come back to me," he says.

Now I'm fucking gapping. What kind of idiot _is_ he? _Come back to him_? Did he not just hear a word I said? Or was I talking out the side of my neck?

I look at him incredulously. "Are fucking serious, Jacob? Come back to you?! Oh yeah, because that won't be hard for me to do at _all_," I say sarcastically, crossing my arms, giving him the dirtiest look I could muster.

Would you believe it, he has the nerve to _grin_. Like, he's really sitting here in my face _grinning _like some kind of imbecile. "It won't be," he says. "It's almost easy." He gives me this smug little shrug. Why this arrogant little…

I huff. What else can I do!? This is the most impossible person I've ever met.

"So you don't feel like you owe me some kind of explanation?! You didn't even apologize to me!"

Ah, _now_ he wants to look sheepish. It's about damned time.

"Nessie, I swear to you it wasn't supposed to be like that. We were all at Emily's drinking and before I knew what was starting up, it was over. I'm so sorry and I swear to you that I never meant to hurt you in any kind of way. I've missed you more than anything and I'd do anything to get you back. I've been going insane for the past three weeks, two days, and," he glanced at his watch. "Six hours."

It's killing me not to smile. So he's been counting too then? Aren't we a pair… But that didn't make him automatically forgiven. I run a tight ship. Shit.

"Jacob, I don't want anything to do with you," I lie. I have to. He broke my trust and that's not just something that can be overlooked. I don't know how long it would take for him to build it back. I've known him my whole nine years of existence and as a 'nineteen' year old, I knew I could move on. Hell, I even had options outside of him, but they weren't options I wanted to consider. I wanted to live my eternity out with him and only him. But he had to go and fuck that up. Fucking retard.

I walk away, no longer in the mood to converse. He follows, of course. How did I know he would?

"C'mon, please. Consider it! I'll do anything."

I'm not listening. Well, I'm _trying_ not to listen. But as much as I'd deny it out loud, I hate to hear the distress in his voice, even if he does deserve it. I spin around again, pushing a finger into his chest.

"You've. Got. Some. Nerve," I whisper murderously, poking him with every word I say. "Leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to see you. You've hurt me in a way I never even thought capable! And you'd need some God-sent miracle for me to _consider_, as you so helpfully put it, me taking you back. Good day!"

At this I take off at a full- speed run, not even looking back to see if he was chasing after me. Thankfully, he had enough sense not to. Ugh! My 85% just dropped down to 30%! Thanks a lot!

I need to take a drive, but when I get to my car—which I parked out front in the drive after my morning drive—there's a note and an iPod in my damned windshield. W...T…F…

It's Jacob's, and the note attached is written in a sloppy script belonging to him as well;

_Ness,  
I want my iPod back.  
I've already got it on the song I want you to hear.  
I've been listening to this song non-stop since that day  
three weeks ago. Please listen to it. I miss you.  
And I love you.  
-Jacob_

He just doesn't give up, huh? I get in the car and plugged the thing in. I look at the screen and read, 'Almost Easy, Avenged Sevenfold'. With a sigh, I hit play, and mash on the gas.

_I feel insane  
Every single time I'm asked to compromise  
'Cause I'm afraid and stuck in my ways  
And that's the way it stays  
So how long did I expect love to outweigh ignorance?  
By the look on your face I may have forced the scale to tip_

I'm not insane, I'm not insane  
I'm not insane, I'm not…  
Not insane

_  
Come back to me  
It's almost easy  
Come back again  
It's almost easy_

By the third time I let it play, I'm crying again. Wonderful. Now I'm not sure what to think. This is mind-boggling and I can't help feeling like that abused girlfriend who takes her boyfriend back because _she _knows he loves her, but everyone on the outside looking in thinks she an idiot because _they_ know that he's bound to do it again.

I don't even realize that I'm driving through La Push until I pull into Jacob's driveway. My grip on the steering wheel is deathly as I heave deep breaths. This is a serious decision that I'm making right now. And it's totally off impulse. I get out the car and just as I lift my hand to knock, the door opens before my fist can even connect. Jake is standing there, looking at me with this pleading look. Like a dog that _really_ wants that treat even though he's completely trashed your living room and knows he doesn't deserve it.

"Listen here, you stupid fuck," I start, finger pointing again. "If you _ever_, EVER put me through this again, I will rip off your penis and shove it down your own damned throat."

He sits there for a minute before a huge grin burst onto his face and scoops me up into his arms, kissing me with a such a ferocity, it could be dangerous. I like dangerous…

He probably thinks he's off the hook. And he is. With _me_. At this, I smile into his mouth and he probably thinks it's because I'm happy too. But. He. Has No. Idea.

When Emmet, Jasper, and Edward see him, ripping him apart just might be _almost easy_ for _them._

Poor Jacob.

**(A/N: I know inserting the lyrics in there was pretty lame, huh? Sorry. :/ Also, I didn't want to put my beta Sharron through anything while she's preparing for her vacation so I totally edited this myself. Please excuse all errors! Now review and tell me how much you love me! :) )**


End file.
